


Secrets

by MyChemicalRomance16



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/pseuds/MyChemicalRomance16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Is The First Original That I've Posted So I'm Sorry If It's Really Bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Secrets' Anna Thought To Herself Then Wrote In Her Journal . An Interesting Thing A  Secret We All Have Them We All Keep Them From Our Family , Our Friends,  Our Teachers And Sometimes Even From Ourselves. Anna Had One Herself She Would Not Tell. No One Knew. She Had Meet Someone. She Didn’t Know Where She Stood With Her Emotions. ‘  
__  
Did She Care For Shane? I Mean She Had Known Shane For Years And Shane Had No Idea. She Had No Idea What Shane Identified As.’   
  
She Thought To Herself. She Heard Her Footsteps From Outside Her Door. She Hide The Journal She Had Been Writing In And Sat Up. “Hey Anna What Are You Doing?” He Asked. “Oh You Know Just Homework.” She Lied Sliding Her Notebook Deeper Into Her Minst Of Blankets. “Oh Ok Sorry To Interrupt But I Was Just Wondering If You Wanted Me To Drop You Off Tomorrow Or If You Wanted To Take The Bus?” He Asked Looking Down At Me. “Oh No It’s Fine I Can Just Take The Bus.” She Said “Are You Sure Because You Know I Really Don’t Mind.” He Said “No Dad I’m Fine !” She Snapped. “Ok.” He Said Slowly Walking Out. She Heard Them Talking Outside Her Room. “I Don’t Know Kelly She Hasn’t Been The Same After Max Left.” He Said “I Know But What Can We Do About It? I Mean We Could Try A Support Group For Her.” She Said. Anna Moved Closer To The Door. “I Mean She Is Troubled. There's Something Wrong With Her.” He Said To Her. Anna Came Bursting Out Of Her Room. “Really Dad What's Wrong With Me?” She Asked. He Said Nothing. “Come On What Is It This Time? Is It That I Cut Or Is It My Clothes Or Is It My Hair? Come On What Is It This Time Tell Me Come On!” She Yelled. “Anna That’s Not What We Meant.” He Said. “No I Think That’s Exactly What You Meant!” She Said Grabbing Her Jacket And Running Out Of The House. She Ran And Ran Until She Got To The Bus Stop. She Got Out Her Phone And Texted Shane. ‘

 __  
Hey Can You Come And Pick Me Up?’   
  
She Wrote Minutes Later Shane Responded   
__  
‘Yeah Sure Where Are You?’   
  
She Wrote Back   
__  
‘The Bus Station By The Bar On 23rd.’   


She Sat And Waited For Shane. Sitting On The Bench. She Slipped Into Her Hoodie. Shane Pulled Up In Her Black Pick Up  Truck. “Hey Anna. Come On Get In.” She Said Opening The Door. She Hopped In. “Don’t Hurt Yourself.” Shane Yelled From The Other Side Of The Car. “So What Is It This Time?” Shane Asked. “It’s Just My Dad He’s Just An Asshole You're Lucky You Live Alone.” She Said. “Yeah I Guess I’m Lucky My Parents Kicked Me Out For Something I Didn’t Do.” She Said Sarcastically. “Not That Part But They Can’t Mess With You Any More.” She Said. Shane Parked The Car. They Walked Into To Shane's Apartment. “So What Did Your Dad Do?” Shane Asked Reaching Into Her Fridge.She Handed Her A Soda. “He Just He Doesn’t Get Me. You Know He Thinks There's Something Wrong With Me! And He Thinks I’m Like Crazy You Know.” She Said Taking A Sip Of Her Soda. “Well Maybe He’s Right Anna You Can’t Just Keep Running From Your Problems New Ones Are Just Going To Come To The Surface.” Shane Said “Move Over!” Shane Yelled Playfully. “Ok Ok Just Give Me A Minute.” She Said Moving Over.  “As Much As I Love To Hang Out With You , I Gotta Get You Home.” She Said. “Aww Come On Can’t I Just Stay Here Tonight My Parents Would Not Be Happy To See My After What I Just Pulled. Please.” She Groaned. “Fine Just One Night. You Can Sleep On The Couch I Guess.” She Said Turning On The TV. “What The Hell Are You Watching?” She Asked. “Shhh Talk On Commercials.” She Said. “Alright!” She Said. “Is That Dave Navarro?” She Asked Again. “I Said Talk On Commercials And Yes It Is.” FINALLY A Commercial Came On. “Shane.” Anna Said. “Yeah?” She Asked Looking At The TV. “I Like You.” She Said. “Yeah I Like You Too.” Shane Said Still Looking At The TV. They Stayed Up For A Little Longer Talking And Laughing About Dave Navarro. “Ok Let’s Get To Bed I Mean After All We Have School Tomorrow.” She Said Walking Into Her Room. “Ok Goodnight Shane.” She Said Turning Off The TV. “Goodnight Anna.” She Yelled From In Her Bedroom.   



	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning They woke up and ran out to the bus stop. They Walked to go sit down. “Anna?” Shane Asked.  “Yeah?” Anna Asked Looking up at Shane.  “Last night you said you liked me .” She Said playing with Anna's hair. “shut up!” She Yelled. “it's fine if that was just something you said but if you do ha-” She Was Cut Off By Anna forcing her lips onto hers. She was completely surprised by this. “where here” we heard the bus driver yell. We got off the bus and walked in to find themselves sitting in the gym waiting to go to first period. Two guys  Walked up to Shane and Anna. The Two Walked by and whispered but not very well we could heard every word. “Gay.” They Laughed pointing at the Two of them. “Umm Do You Have an problem?” Shane Asked Standing Up.  “have fun defending your girlfriend.” They Laughed again.  “Are You so stupid that you don't understand anything at all about anyone?” She Asked Looking Down At Anna.  “if you have an problem with other people's sexality then you shouldn't say anything because I don't say anything about your sexal preferences is their really isn't an difference.” She Said. “Shane it's ok.” Anna Said Grabbing Shane's arm. “Fine!” She Said jerking away from her. As we walked to class Shane Said “I Mean why do you let them treat you like that? Your strong so why do you let them do that?” She Asked. “Shane it's ok I don't handle everything like you. I’ve told you I deal with pertenish Assholes all the time you forget I live with my dad.” She Said leaning on Shane. “That's no reason to let them mess with you.” She Said putting her arm around her. “or you know Shane I can do what I do with my parents and yell and then run away because that's what my dad thinks is wrong with me I'm too sad or too mad all the fucking time! You know maybe he's right there's something wrong with me!” She Yelled in the hall. “ Anna relax.” Shane Said Grabbing Her wrist. She Pulled away and ran off.

  
They didn't talk for the rest of the day. When Anna Got Home She Walked into to find her mother waiting by the door. When she saw Anna she Leaped Forward And Wrapped Her Arms Around her. “Sweetie where we're you are you ok? I was so worried.” Anna pushed her mother back Slowly. “Yeah I'm fine. I was just with Shane.” She Said. She heard the door open and looked to see it was her dad. “Anna Are You Ok?” He Asked. Reaching to hug her. She brushed him off. “Yeah I'm fine.” She Said with aggression.Then Muttered “I Was Better When You Weren't Here.” Then Walked Down To Her Room. She Walked To See Their Was No Lock On Her Door. She Marched Out Yelled “Why The Hell Is Their No Lock On My Door?” “Umm Sweetie We Don’t Want You To Be Alone In There .” She Said As She Raising Her Mug To Her Lips. “Oh Is This Because You Think There's Something Wrong With Me?” She Asked With angry. “Sweetie we don't think that we just-” She Was Cut Off By The Sound Of Her father's voice. “ Anna you need to stay listening to your mother and I. We think you should try a support group.” He Said sternly.  “ we think or do you think dad? How long unit you realise you can't make me  _ better  _ or  _ perfect?  _ It's clear now I was never who you wanted me to be!” She Yelled.  “Honey that's not what we meant. We just think you may just be difficult but we love you for who you are.” She Said. “Oh really so I could tell you anything about myself and you wouldn't be judgmental or disrespectful?” She Asked. “of  course Sweetie.” her mother said. “While Ok I will just start by letting you to know I don't believe in God or Jesus. I also kissed a girl this morning. Should I go on?” She Asked. They didn't say anything. “That's What I Thought.” She Said Walking Back to her room. She slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“What The Hell was that? I told them all that their gonna hate me.” She Said To Herself. She Heard a knock on the door. “Sweetie let us in.” Her mother said. “stay the Hell Away from me! Can't you just get in whenever you want that's why you took away my lock!” She Yelled to her parents. “don't you dare talk to your mother like that!” Her father Yelled. She Opened the door. “or what ? What are you going to do to me?” She Asked just daring him to try something. “this must be that phase you're going through.” He Said. “What phase? Oh me being Gay that's an phase? You don't fucking understand at all this is who I am! I was born this way and you can't change me!” She Yelled running to the bathroom. They followed after her. She pick up some medicine and put 8 in her hand. “ I Guess you wouldn't care if I did this would you? Because I'm just an sinner who never does anything right!” She Yelled swallowing all of the pills. 

She woke up on an hospital bed. She Saw No one in the room but an nurse. When she saw that she was awake she Rushed out. Minutes later she saw her parents rush on. “Oh baby you're ok.” her mother said rushing over to hug her. “Yeah mom I'm fine I think.” She Said hugging her back. “Hi honey.” her father said as he walked over to hug her. He leaned in. “Get Your hands off me.” She Said before he even brushed her. She Looked out the viewing window from her room and saw Shane Walking around frantically. She Pulled off the thin Blankets covering her and stood up. “Sweetie are you sure you're ok walking?” Her mother asked. “Yeah mom I'm fine.” She Said Walking to the door. She Walked out . “Shane.” She Said. “Anna thank God you're ok.” She Said Leaping Forward And Hugging her. “I was so Damn worried about you. How could you do that to me I didn't know if you were Going to be ok!” She Yelled letting go of her. “Yeah I'm sorry I wasn't thinking.” She Said glancing at her parents through the window. She leaned in to kiss her. Anna Backed up. “Oh yeah you were I thought you were dead for 2 days and now I can't even kiss you. Come on please.” She begged. “fine.” She finally agreed. She kissed her lips softly . “Why The Hell Would You Do That Anna!? You Scared The Shit Out Of Me.” She Yelled. She Wrapped Her Arms Around And Ran Her Fingers Through Her Hair. “Don’t Ever Do That Again.” She Said Softly. Anna Looked To See Her Father Shaking His Head At The Two Of Them. She Turned Her Head Away From Them. “You Know My Parents Will Hate Us Right?” Anna Whispered Into Her Ear. “Yeah I Do. They'll Just Have To Suck It Up And Deal With It.” She Whispered. “I’m Gonna Go Talk To Them Ok.” Anna Said. “Ok I’ll Be Right Out Here If You Need Me.” She Said Letting Go Of Her. She Walked In She Saw The Disappointment The Disgust On Her Parents Face. “You Are A Disappointment To Us All!” He Father Yelled. “This Is Who I Am , This Is Who I’ve Always Been And If You Have A Problem I Suggest You Deal With It!” She Yelled Back. “No This Can't Be You Are Not My Little Girl.” He Said In Disbelief. “I Am I Hate To Break It To You. I'm The Same Person I've Always Been Everything Is Just Out On the Table Now! Why Is This Such A Big Deal And Are You Really Going To Tell Me About Being A Disappointment After All That You’ve Put Me Through? Do You Have Any Idea How You’ve Made Me Feel?!” Anna Yelled.


End file.
